


Few Drinks.

by a19YearOldTryingHerBest



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Superbad (2007)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, headcanon on his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a19YearOldTryingHerBest/pseuds/a19YearOldTryingHerBest
Summary: There’s a neighbor who would love to have a few drinks
Relationships: Bill Hader / OFC, Bill Hader / Reader, Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s), Officer Slater / OFC, Officer Slater / Original Female Character(s), Officer Slater / Reader, Officer Slater / You
Kudos: 19





	Few Drinks.

Almost every morning, by the time Emily had to leave for work, she bumped her neighbor, Officer Slater, who was just coming back from patrol; supposedly that was all she knew about him but she had picked up upon a few things after living across the hall from him for over three months; he lived alone, usually came back from his late Friday shifts drunk, tended to have his redheaded friend on the afternoons to watch some game and ended up listening to music a bit too loud even for the afternoon. She also knew he was a bit shy, since she had smiled at him on the elevator, thanking him for keeping the door open and he just blushed and mumbled a small “it’s nothing” while looking at the floor, that was the second week she was leaving there and the first time she saw him and thought he was incredibly cute.

However, that Saturday, he wasn’t drunk. She tried not to look to puzzled about it and, as always, she said — Good morning.

He turned around with a soft smile — Uh, Hi. G-good morning. — he stumbled on his words, being slightly caught off guard even if she greeted him every morning.

She smiled back — No drinking tonight? — she flinched as she said it — Sorry! — she backtracked, feeling awkward and idiotic for saying it — I didn’t mean anything by it. — She pressed her eyelids hard and scrambled her thoughts before shaking her head and deciding to leave the conversation — Sorry, I- I better leave. I-

— It’s ok. — he said just as she was preparing to practically run towards the elevator — Yeah, there was no drinking, my- — he hesitated — my partner got relocated yesterday and the new one was extremely opposed to the idea of a few drinks. — he gave her a half smile with a soft shrug shoulders — Some people… I don’t know. — he said, she wasn’t sure if he was joking but she found it funny and she laughed, which made him smile.

There was a beat where she just continued to smile at him and he smiled back. And it was probably the way he was looking at her that made her say — Well, I’m the kind of person who enjoys a few drinks. Just so you know. — he laughed shortly at the floor, completely caught off guard by her not so subtle comment.

He nodded and shifted his weight before looking at her gathering all of his confidence to say — Well, if you really enjoy a few drinks I can invite you for some day.

She smiled, trying to hide her excitement — Sure. — she nodded and took a step forward — Do you have a cellphone?

He opened his eye a bit more as he thought about what she had said and quickly understood what she meant. He went for his phone, almost desperately, looking for in the pockets his trousers until he found his flip phone in the back pocket and held it in between them, offering her to grab it. She smiled and took it, getting the lid off the keyboard and typing in a few things. She closed it and gave him a sweet smile as she gave it back, the tip of her fingers softly caressing his palm, leaving him in a short dreamlike haze full of soft, pink clouds and golden strikes of the sunlight.

— I have to go to work now, so… — he snapped out of his trance and nodded, embarrassed by the idea that he was staring at her way too long.

— Oh, Right. — he said, softly lowering his gaze to the floor but looking back up a second later when she spoke.

— Right. — she smiled — I’ll see you around, then. — he watched her go and looked down to see his phone, seeing her name and her phone number on his contacts. Michaels wasn’t going to believe it. And he didn’t.

However McLovin did believe him and told him, just as Seth told him when he first got a girl’s number, to wait four days before calling or, as he put it, the bitch is gonna know you’re desperate. This was not true. What was true, however, was that he was going to make her wait and, according to Forgell and Seth, that was going to make her want him more. The second part wasn’t necessarily true.

However, by the time Tuesday came he called her.

— Hey — he perked as he heard her pick up.

She smiled — Hey — there was a short silence where she took a few directionless steps, waiting for him to say something. But it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was like a soft breath, quiet and easy.

— It’s Slater — he said panicking for a second.

She laughed — Yeah I know. — and crossed her arms in front of her chest, sitting on the armchair of her couch — I never got your name. — she said in a way for him to say it.

— It’s Slater. — he answered naturally, completely unbothered and oblivious.

— That’s your last name.

He hesitated a little and, without realizing it, he pulled a full Forgell — Some people don’t have first name.

She laughed at his idiotic response — Yes they do. Everyone does.

— Some of them don’t. — he poorly defended, almost pacing between having his weight on his right leg or his left leg. The line stayed silent for a few moments except for a few steps from Emily’s side. He felt more nervous — It’s just ridiculous. Y'know?

— Is that why do use your last name? — she asked, closing her apartment door.

— Yeah. Basically. — he said and heard a knock on the door — Would you give me a second. Someone’s at the door.

— You better not be saying that as an excuse not to tell me your name. —she teased. He went closer to the door and stopped to smile for a second.

— It’s not. But I won’t tell you anyway. — he said and opened the door only to find her on the other side, standing in the hallway with a sweet, teasing smile.

— So, who is it? — she joked, still talking at the phone. He let out a soft chuckle and hung up and invited her in — So can you tell me your name? — she leaned in the couch — Please?

—Ok. Just- don’t make fun, alright?

— I promise

It’s Sidney — he almost hid his face behind his hands but stopped when he saw her smile, almost laughing — You said you wouldn’t make fun.

— I’m not! It’s just- peculiar. — he looked down like if he was ashamed and she regretted her choice of words and tried to mend it with — But I love it. — he looked up at her, a bit confused — Sid. It fits you.

— Still, I don’t really like it. — he muttered, and she understood what he was trying to say.

— Alright then, Satler. — he smiled a bit and she smiled back — Do you wanna drink something, then?

— Don’t you have work tomorrow?

— No, unless someone dares to miss their shift, and they know better than to get me pissed off. — she smiled and he smiled back, understanding it was a joke but with truth in it — So, drinks?

— I have a few beers and a few movies from Blockbuster if you want.

She let herself fall on the couch — Yes to both.

They put the movie on the DVD player but they never pressed play, instead they started talking first about simple stuff. Likes, dislikes and general history from themselves and, as the drinks moved along, a heavier conversation of fears and dreams to, when the drinks came on a slower pace, their line of work. Emily told him all the wonders about being a nurse, from the disrespectful patients and the disgusting infections, to the angry family members and the endless hours.

— What about you? — she asked before taking a swing of her beer — I mean, you’re a cop, you must have some interesting stories.

He laughed shortly and nodded — Yeah. — he thought of a funny story for a second and smiled when he remembered one, he shifted slightly to look at her — Alright, so this one night Michaels and I were patrolling and got called in for a fight outside a bar. We went there, arrested one if the guys but the other ran away and while we were taking him to the percent we got a call for- I think it was a DUI who wouldn’t stop, or something. — he settled into his seat again and took a small sip of his beer — So, we get there and pull over the DUI and, while we were talking to the other officers, the guy we had arrested managed to open the door and ran away, handcuffs and everything. — Emily started laughing a bit and he smiled at her — We spent the whole night looking for him. We couldn’t find him. Then we got called for another fight but in a parking lot. — he looked at her, almost doing a dramatic pause and she leaned in without realizing it, still amused but no longer laughing, trying to hear the big reveal — I shit you not, it was the same two guys from the first fight. — they both bursted into laughter.

— No way! — she laughed out.

He continued — These motherfuckers got away from being arrested and then got arrested for starting another fight in another place.

— I would say it was karma or destiny but I honestly think it was just stupidity. — he nodded with a bright smile on his face.

She looked at the screen and laughed softly, making him look — We forgot about the movie. — he smiled and looked at her.

— Wouldn’t have been as interesting. — he shrugged.

Emily looked at him, almost double checking if he meant it, and he did. She could see that he did. She felt herself freeze.

A unexpected but welcomed touch on her hand that froze her and melted her at the same time.

He looked at her through his glasses and saw her blush slightly, making his ego go through the roof. This beautiful woman, this amazing person, she was blushing because of him. It was beyond his comprehension but he tried to not let it show, smiling softly in an attempt to hide his nervousness.

She looked at his lips, and then saw him looking at her own, but she knew he wouldn’t do the first move so she came close to him. Their lips almost brushing before he closed the very short distance between them, feeling his heart beat faster than ever before.

He put his hand on her waist and felt her slightly shiver under his touch so he let the hand he had free start tracing upwards in her leg, almost getting under her dress. Without realizing she opened her legs to him, inviting him to touch, and he did, he stared on the outline of her underwear and her breath fell into a slow and heavy rithm.

— Fuck. — she breathed into his ear and he had to stop For a second, he felt his cock getting hard and the over-stimulation he felt was getting a bit over the edge. But his actions where met with a whine from deep within her throat — Why did you stop? — she asked, half protesting half concerned, looking into his eyes with lust and hunger.

— I think we should go to my bedroom. — she smiled at his words

— Yes. Absolutely. — she stood up and then let him guide her. He lead her to his bedroom and stood awkward for a few seconds, not sure how to continue.

She decided to take the lead again and kissed him, feeling him getting slightly weak on his knees as she took off her dress and made him take off his. She smiled as he kissed her while making her sit on the bed, making her open up her legs for him again. She felt his long finger teasing her and she started kissing his neck as a way to encourage him. He felt her getting wet so he started kissing her cleavage and sliding her panties down her legs before dropping on his knees. He licked the top of her womanhood and she moaned, quite loudly.

He smiled before leaning into her core and starting to suck on her a bit before letting his tongue do the work. She muffled a moan when he caressed her leg, the innocent touch he could give while making her reach the sky felt like the perfect combination of intensity and levity, just like her burning core and the soft wind on her back were the perfect duality of hot and cold. Which was the only way to describe Slater; dichotomy, duality, never better represented than with the way the hungry look on his eyes took it’s place on his angelical face.

He kept stimulating her, watching the response to every move. If he went up she would squeal and her legs would tremble, if he went slightly to the right and introduced his fingers she would lean into the mirror and grab his hair. He played with all of her reactions making a knot in her insides which only got more tense until he helped her release herself from it, and he heard her scream his name like a prayer.

He leaned back and watched her gather herself, hearing her breathing slow down and seeing her sit straight back up. Before she could say a word he was on top of her, kissing her softly but with hunger, making her moan as he tried to take off his gears. She chuckled softly when she saw him struggle with his belt and he laughed too, stopping for a second the sexy, hot moment they were having a bit of laughs that slowly died out, making her smile — Do you need help?

— Yes. — he chuckled. She just smiled and helped him, getting rid of the belt, his pants and then his underwear. He started pressing his rock hard erection against her all ready swollen clit, teasing her, making her whine and squeal.

— Do you have a-?

— Yeah. — he stopped his sweet rhythm and looked for a condom in the drawer of his bedside table. He found it and she helped him put it on, making him let out a shaky breath out.

Emily felt him stare down her lips but this time let him take his time to kiss her, no rushing in, no taking the lead. And it was sweeter than anything she had ever felt before. And, as he kissed her, he accommodated his place, seeing her twitch a little when he leaned against her entrance. They stopped the kissed only for Emily to plead for him inside her, and he did as she pleaded. Having her moan and become and absolute mess under him. He went faster as she asked and heard her scream his name over and over. He watched her come undone one more time and so did he, both whispering each other names between profanities.

He he fell beside her and looked at her face, his breathing slowing down by the second as she smiled at him. She chuckled, embarrassed by the way he was looking at her, making her blush — You’re absolutely beautiful. — he declared. And she couldn’t help but fall harder for him.


End file.
